star_wars_exe_universefandomcom-20200214-history
CT-7561
CT-7561 also known as "Ugur" is a Human male Clone Trooper born on Kamino and bred for the Grand Army of the Republic. He was a member of Torrent Squad and a good friend of Rex. He was believed to be killed shortly after the Battle of Geonosis, his remains have never been found though. Biography Birth and Training Torrent Squad He was born in the same batch as CC-7567, CT-7562 and CT-7564. He along with his three brothers would be placed in one single squad along with four other Clone Troopers. During their training there were some internal struggles between the brothers and him and their drill sergeant Sal-ker O'finn, who demanded the absolute best of them. As one of them stood out, the rest of the squad was often trained apart from the best. The four would train together, until they would undergo their first training mission, a planetary simulation on Assev IV. Trainingsmission on Assev IV Ugur and Torrent Squad were send by the Republic on a training mission to Assev IV. While he and Rex were aware this was a training mission, some of their squad mates, including Tobas and Lander were not. Once they touched down, Rex took over command of the squad and Ugur and he would scout ahead, finding the village nearby. It was guarded and patrolled by Mark V1 Droids. Using droid poppers Ugur and Rex take out the scouts around the village after which the entire squad moves in. Unaware that one of the droids managed to activate a hidden signal, Rex and Ugur were tracked and caught between crossfire of Mark V2 Droids and mercenaries, secretly hired by Sal-ker O'finn. This distracts the rest of the squad and makes them captured by the mercenaries. Rex and Ugur are the only troopers not captured and they plan an attack on the droids to distract the mercenaries. However they themselves are distracted when they hear screams coming from inside the hutt. The element of surprise taken away from them, Ugur and Rex are surrounded by mercenaries. Both unwilling to give up, Ugur and Rex force the Mercenaries into hand to hand combat and close combat fire. Ultimately being surrounded and kept down, Ugur managed to distract them with a smoke grenade. Knocking out the guarding mercenaries, Ugur and Rex get inside the hutt and free their comerades after which they prepare to fight their way to the distraction point. The mercenaries come in, however O'finn comes in and tells them the simulation is over. The mercenaries stand down and allow the squad to leave. After bearing witness to one of the mercenaries painting Rex's helmet with the Jaig eyes, they leave on the Talex back to Kamino. Clone Wars Battle of Geonosis In 24 BBY Master Yoda would come to Kamino when Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala and Obi-Wan Kenobi were captured by the Seperatists. Yoda arrived to see the Clone Army the Kaminoans had built for the Republic. Deeming the army ready for deployment, Ugur and Torrent Squad, not including Rex, were assigned to the Irredeemer. Realizing they were on their way to the first battle ground of the Clone Wars, Ugur and the rest polished and prepared their weapons and armor. When they finally arrived on Geonosis, the Jedi Task Force led by Mace Windu had already landed. When the Jedi were surrounded in the arena, that was when the gunships came in and started firing on the Battle Droids in the arena. They entered the arena as a squad, but quickly were seperated by the ensueing battle. Ugur was forced to retreat into the catacombs where he witnessed the death of Lander, who was crushed by the body of one of the executioners and then shot through the head by a Battle Droid. Making its way through the catacombs of the arena, Ugur would meet a Clone Commando squad, tasked with blowing up the exits of the arena. Their leader advises Ugur to leave the vicinity of the arena quickly as all troops are going to the plains. Arriving just outside the arena, Ugur meets up with Jedi Master Alcay Korr who is fighting a group of Battle Droids. Barely able to survive, Ugur remembers they are to fight alongside the Jedi and therefore Ugur joins Alcay in his fight, defeating the opposing droids together. Korr and Ugur make their way back to a forward command post, where Korr picks up a squad of troopers and goes back into battle. Ugur meets up with Tobas and five other troopers from his company and is forced to reveal that Lander had perished in battle. Before going into it further, Mace Windu arrived through a gunship, after which Ugur stepped forward telling the Jedi Master he has a squad ready to assault the front lines. Joining the Jedi Master in battle, Ugur was unable to prevent a few of his squad to fall in battle early. Ugur and Tobas managed to stand aside the Jedi Master and fight the incoming waves of droids, however after placing explosives around an enemy transport, Tobas was gunned down by droids. Regretting the loss of his fellow squad mate, Ugur retreated from the front line, meeting up with another squad from his company at the forward command post leading by Clone Sergeant Snowe. When the forward command post came under heavy fire from the Seperatists, Ugur was gravely wounded in a mortar attack. With timely intervention of Master Korr, Sergeant Snowe was able to call a medivac for Ugur back to the Irredeemer. From the forward command post he was taken by a gunship, while Snowe would lead the squad back into battle. Category:Clone Troopers